A Jag Thanksgiving
by Pixie-Stories
Summary: The gang shares Thanksgiving and conversation at the Roberts residence.
1. Part 1

TITLE: A Jag Thanksgiving  
  
AUTHOR: Jag_Pixie  
  
EMAIL: Pixie4@charter.net  
  
RATING: G  
  
CLASSIFICATION: Story, R  
  
SPOILERS: The end of season 8 and all of season 9 are fair game. I also borrowed a tidbit or two from Lifeline (season 6).  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I'm just borrowing the characters for a little entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
FEEDBACK: Always a plus, never a requirement.  
  
AN: I have noticed that in recent (mid) season 9 episodes, Harm and Mac seem to be getting along... sort of. I doubted TPTB would ever deal with how our favorite pair gets to be friends again, so I thought I would try my hand at it.  
  
ACKNOWLDGEMENTS: My Beta readers are my saviors, as always. This time Melissa saved me from abandoning poor Mattie at the Roberts' house. I thank you, Melissa, and I'm quite certain that Mattie does, too.   
  
SUMMARY: The gang shares Thanksgiving and conversation at the Roberts residence.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Mac had been working hard all day, and a pile of case folders beside her gave silent testament to her effort. When she finally straightened up from her note pad and rolled the tension out of her shoulders, she realized that she was alone at JAG ops. Once again, she had worked later than the rest of the staff, and the deep darkness of a rainy night beat against her office window. She capped her pen and shut down her computer, her thoughts turning to the coming weekend. Other then her normal chores, she had no real plans, and she was quite frankly dreading the two days off.   
  
She shook her head ruefully. If she couldn't handle two days, what was she going to do with herself over the four day Thanksgiving weekend coming up? Maybe she'd come into the office and work over the holiday. There were always statements to go over, notes to make, and case law to research. At least it would give her something to do besides thinking about Harm. Lately, the challenge of keeping him out of her head seemed to occupy most of her waking moments. Their relationship, once close, had become something she didn't recognize and definitely didn't like. She hadn't heard from him during all those months when he was flying for the CIA, but that didn't really surprise her since they hadn't exactly parted on good terms. Still, she missed him.   
  
As she gathered her cover and briefcase, Mac smiled sadly to herself. Who would've thought that she'd even miss their fights? Nobody was more surprised then she was about that. The exchanges had kept things lively in JAG ops, forced her to push herself, always trying to improve her performance, if for no other reason than to enable her to keep up with Harm and, occasionally, even win one of their skirmishes.   
  
He was back now, but they seemed to exist in a kind of armed truce. Oh, they were polite enough to each other, even friendly on occasion, but things were nothing like they had been a year ago. Back then she had thought they might have a chance together. Now, she wasn't so sure. For the hundredth time, she silently cursed her loose tongue. She'd been frustrated and unhappy that last day in Paraguay, and she'd said things that she'd have been better off keeping to herself. The trouble was, she had no earthly idea how to undo the damage she'd done.   
  
She reached to turn off her office light, but stopped, her hand stayed by the ring of the telephone, its sound harsh in the quiet. Setting down her briefcase, she reached to answer it.   
  
"Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"Colonel, I'm so glad I caught you," Harriet's cheerful voice made Mac smile. Her friend was so happy these days, and Mac was pleased for her, if a little envious.   
  
"Hi, Harriet. How are you?"  
  
Harriet laughed, "To be honest, I'm exhausted. I'm starting to think little Jimmy is never going to sleep through the night."  
  
"Why don't you let me baby sit tomorrow night? I'll keep the boys, and you can get a good night's rest."   
  
"It's sweet of you to offer, Colonel, but I didn't really call to complain. I wanted to ask you a question."   
  
"What's up?" Mac asked.  
  
"Well, Thanksgiving is coming up, and with baby Jimmy here, and Commander Rabb back, it just seems like we have a lot to be thankful for this year. Bud and I were talking about it the other day, and we thought it would be nice to invite everybody to share Thanksgiving dinner with us. I know it's awfully short notice, but could you possibly come? It'd mean a lot."  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it? I know how busy you are with the boys, and Bud told us about the USO program you've been working on." Mac hoped she could talk Harriet out of this idea. The thought of spending the holiday with Harm in a social setting made her downright nervous.  
  
"Oh, it's not going to be anything big, just a few friends getting together. In fact, if you don't mind, it'd be great if you could bring a dish to share. Maybe a salad?" Harriet sounded hopeful, and Mac didn't have the heart to disappoint her.   
  
"Sure. What time should I be there?" Mac considered what she would bring while she waited for Harriet's answer.  
  
"Um... about 1:00? Would that be ok?" Harriet asked. "We'll have an early dinner, and then I'm sure the men will want to hover around the TV to catch the football games. It'll give us a chance to catch up. We've both been so busy lately, we've hardly had a chance to talk."  
  
"Sure. It sounds like fun. I'll be there." Mac smiled as she finished the call, resolutely ignoring the nervous tension that knotted her neck and shoulders at the thought of spending an afternoon with Harm.   
  
The remaining days before Thanksgiving passed quickly as Mac concentrated on tying up loose ends on several cases before the holiday weekend. Thursday morning found her humming softly to herself as she moved about her kitchen preparing a fresh fruit salad - her offering for the afternoon's festivities. She had decided not to worry too much about the situation with Harm, trusting to fate that the day would pass uneventfully. She presented herself at the Roberts' front door at precisely 1:00, and when the door opened she was greeted by a smiling Harriet and the loud boos of several masculine voices from the vicinity of the wide screen TV.   
  
Harriet smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. The game started about a half hour ago, and the guys are really getting into it."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's the Packers and the Lions, right?" Mac asked, earning a look of surprise from Harriet.   
  
"I have no idea. To me, it's all madness. If you're feeling brave, you're welcome to check it out, though. I'll take this to the kitchen for you."   
  
Harriet took the salad that Mac was holding and headed for the kitchen, while Mac wandered into the den. Most of the JAG staff appeared to have made themselves comfortable on the overstuffed furniture scattered throughout the room, but she noticed that Harm was conspicuously absent. Everybody offered a distracted hello to her before turning back to the game. Mac glanced at the screen, and instantly understood their focus.   
  
The Packers had the ball on the Lions' fifteen-yard line. It was fourth down, and they appeared to be setting up to try for a field goal. A small display in the upper corner of the screen told Mac that the game, still in the first quarter, was tied at zero. A heated debate was in progress between Sturgis and the Admiral. Sturgis apparently felt the field goal was a smart move. It sounded like the Admiral thought they should go for the touchdown. Mac found herself siding with the admiral as she wondered why the Packers were settling for a field goal so early in the game. She stayed long enough to see the Packers score, and then decided to see if she could help in the kitchen.  
  
Harriet was basting a huge turkey while little Jimmy cooed in an infant seat on the table and A.J. played with a toy truck on the floor. When he saw her, A.J. flew into her arms, and Mac stooped to catch him, swinging him into her arms for a big hug.   
  
"Aunt Mac! Mommy bought a great big turkey! I helped her pick it out!" His exuberance was contagious, and Mac couldn't help smiling at her godson. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly he was growing, and she found it hard to believe that a year from now he'd be starting school.   
  
"You did? Wow. You must be really proud," Mac said. "That has to be the best looking turkey I've ever seen!" A.J. smiled broadly at her praise, and squirmed in her arms. She let him go and he returned to his trucks, busily zooming them in and out around the table legs while his mother deftly avoided stepping on him and the numerous wheeled toys that were scattered about the kitchen.   
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mac asked, impressed at her friend's ability to juggle the turkey, two small children, and a rowdy football game with apparent equanimity.   
  
"Actually, there is." Harriet answered gratefully. "It'd be wonderful if you could convince A.J. that there are better places to play with his toys than in my kitchen at the moment."   
  
"Aww, Mom. I like it in here. It smells nice," A. J. pleaded from his place under the table.   
  
"Come on, kiddo, how about if we collect all these trucks and take them to your room?" Mac asked. "You can show me your toys and we can play up there for a while."   
  
A. J. considered the idea for a moment before reluctantly nodding his head. Mac helped him collect his things, and together they went upstairs to build cities and racetracks out of piles of wooden blocks. When A.J. wearied of their play, Mac helped him put the toys away, and they went hand in hand to see what the grown ups were doing. They were coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang, and A.J. ran off to see his mother while Mac opened the door to Harm and an unfamiliar young woman. He greeted her with a tentative smile, and Mac raised an inquiring eyebrow.  
  
"Mac, I'd like you to meet Mattie Grace." He turned to the girl, "Mattie, this is my partner, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."   
  
Mattie stepped forward, hand extended to meet Mac's, her grip firm and confident, her smile friendly. Mac decided that she liked this girl, even though she was puzzled about her place in Harm's life.   
  
"Pleased to meet you, Colonel," said Mattie.   
  
"My friends call me Mac," said Mac with a smile, standing back to let the pair enter and taking the bag that Harm held. "Everybody's in the den watching the ball game if you'd like to join them. I'll just take this to Harriet in the kitchen."   
  
Mattie's eyes lit up, and she followed Harm to the den. Mac listened as Harm made introductions, deciding that Mattie was remarkably self-possessed for her age. Then she turned and headed for the kitchen, wondering if Harriet knew Mattie. Harriet, however, appeared to be just as puzzled as Mac was, and Meredith, who was busily slicing carrots, had no idea either.   
  
"Oh well," said Mac. "I suspect we'll find out sooner or later. In the meantime, what can I do to help out in here?"   
  
"Meredith and I have it under control, thanks," Harriet said. "I know you enjoy football. Why don't you go join the others in the den?"   
  
Mac had her doubts about things being under control in the kitchen with Meredith helping, but she really did want to check on the game, so she took Harriet's advice. She came in during halftime, interrupting an animated discussion about the relative merits of each of the quarterbacks. She was amused to see Mattie deeply involved in discussion with Jen Coates, the two of them completely oblivious to the rest of the room, and she wondered they were talking about. Little A.J. sat curled in his dad's lap, looking at a picture book and occasionally asking his dad questions. Sturgis, the Admiral, and Harm continued their quarterback debate, completely ignoring the half-time show that blared from the surround sound speakers.   
  
"Wait a minute. He did not!" Mac jumped into the conversation. "McMahon went to Rutgers, not Penn State."   
  
"Are you sure about that?" Harm asked. " I was certain he came from Penn State."   
  
"I'm positive."   
  
"Wait," said Bud, "I've got my computer right here. Give me a sec and I'll look it up."   
  
Seconds later, Mac was vindicated when Bud announced that she was right.   
  
"Hah!" She gloated, grinning at Harm. He smiled in return, and turned back to the conversation. Mac listened for a while, adding a comment here and there, but feeling restless. When halftime ended, she decided to step outside for some fresh air, closing the door carefully behind her.   
  
Most of the leaves were off the trees by now, and there was a crisp feeling to the air. Harriet had decorated the front porch with straw bales, Indian corn, and a scarecrow endearingly attired in BDU's and a huge floppy hat. At one end, an inviting porch swing swayed gently in the light breeze, and Mac went to sit down for a bit, enjoying the slight sharpness to the air and watching a flock of birds pass overhead on their way south.   
  
Her mind wandered back over the past year and she found herself wondering once again what had happened to her friendship with Harm. How, exactly, had they gotten to this awkward place they were in today? They had been best friends for years, and for a while, she'd thought maybe there could be something more between them, but ever since Singer's death, things had been on a downward spiral, and although she desperately wanted to fix it, she had no idea where to start.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts." The familiar voice startled her, and she jumped slightly at the sound that disturbed the afternoon peace. She shrugged a little guiltily, glancing at Harm where he stood leaning casually against a porch railing a few feet away.   
  
"I don't think they're worth that much," she said, smiling. " I didn't hear you come out. I guess I must have been distracted."  
  
"Distracted?" he chuckled. "You were miles away. I've been standing here for a while, and you've been completely oblivious. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," she said. "Just enjoying the afternoon."  
  
"It is beautiful. Winter will be here soon, though."  
  
"I know. It's time to start thinking about snow tires, I guess." Mac wondered at the inanity of their conversation. There had been a time when they could, and did, talk about anything under the sun. Now, they were reduced to discussing the weather. She sighed and stood up.  
  
"I should get inside. Harriet may need my help in the kitchen."   
  
"Harriet's fine." Harm answered. "Bud's in there helping her now, and Jen and Mattie are fussing over the baby while Meredith and the Admiral play with A.J. Sturgis is so wrapped up in the ball game I don't think he'd notice an earthquake." He grinned. "I was kind of at loose ends, so I thought I'd see what you were up to." 


	2. Part 2

TITLE: A Jag Thanksgiving  
  
AUTHOR: Jag_Pixie  
  
EMAIL: Pixie4@charter.net  
  
RATING: G  
  
CLASSIFICATION: Story, R  
  
**** Part 2 ****  
  
Mac dropped her hand from the door handle, suddenly feeling awkward. If she went inside now, it would look like she was avoiding him, but if she stayed, what would they talk about? She turned, and went back to the porch swing, curling her legs under her and hugging herself as she became aware all at once that she felt cold. Noticing, Harm removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders in a manner reminiscent of another time on another porch. She smiled her gratitude at him and he sat down next to her, careful to keep some distance between them. For a long time, they were both quiet, neither wanting to be the first to break the silence.   
  
"I blew it, didn't I," she finally said quietly. Harm looked at her quizzically.   
  
"Blew what?"   
  
"Our friendship."   
  
Harm didn't answer for a long time, and she began to be afraid that he never would.   
  
"I don't know," he said, finally. "I'm not sure I know how to be friends with you anymore." His honesty was painful, and yet Mac knew they needed to talk about this. To keep avoiding it would end any slim chance they might still have to work things out   
  
between them.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said after a minute.   
  
Harm looked at her in surprise.   
  
"I thought you were the one who said never to say you're sorry. I remember you saying something about it being a sign of weakness."  
  
"You're right. I did say that, but I also know that I was wrong to say what I did in Paraguay. I was exhausted, and emotionally drained, and I just reacted." Mac shrugged her shoulders in exasperation. "And now it sounds like I'm making excuses for myself. Look. I was out of line. I know it. I admit it, and I'm trying to apologize for it. Can't we just move on?"  
  
Harm was quiet again, moving the swing gently back and forth with his foot. High overhead, the geese called to each other as they made their way south, and for a brief moment, Mac wished she could go with them. Part of her just wanted to leave this whole painful situation behind her and start fresh someplace warm and sunny, but a bigger part refused to give up on the possibility of what might yet come to be between her and Harm. So she waited quietly, hoping that his answer would not shatter the fragile bond that still existed between them. When his answer finally came, it was so quiet that she almost missed it.   
  
"I'd like that." He said. He paused, considering his next words. "I don't know what this thing is between us. I've tried to define it so many times, but each time I try, I just end up talking myself in circles. I don't know what we have, or what we could have, but I do know that I'm not ready to give up on whatever it is just because we've been going through some tough times. We've both said some pretty terrible things over the past months. Maybe we should try to put all of that behind us. I'd like to start fresh and see if we can get our friendship back. What do you say? Are you willing to give it a try?"   
  
Mac sighed in relief. She knew they had a long road ahead of them, and that they would both have to work hard if they wanted any chance together at all, but she also knew that she wanted that chance desperately, and she was grateful to Harm for giving it to her. She leaned against him, and his arm came around her as though it were the most natural thing in the world.   
  
"Yes," she said softly. "I'm willing to try." A welcome feeling of peace descended upon the two as they swung gently back and forth and enjoyed the warmth and comfort of renewed companionship. Minutes ticked by, both a little surprised at how easy it had been to put their hurt feelings behind them, neither feeling a need to break the silence. The front door opened then, and Mac straightened quickly away from Harm. She wasn't quick enough though, and a speculative gleam appeared in Mattie's eye as she spied the two of them.   
  
"Hey, you two. Harriet sent me to find you and tell you that dinner is just about ready."   
  
"We'll be right in." Harm answered, deliberately ignoring the questions he knew Mattie was dying to ask. Taking the hint, Mattie ducked back inside, closing the door behind her. Harm stood, holding out a hand to Mac to help her up. Mac marveled at the gentle strength that communicated itself to her through his grip. She stood, smiling at him.  
  
"You know," she said, "Sometime you're going to have to tell me where you found that girl."   
  
He smiled. "It's kind of a long story," he said. "Are you sure you have time?"   
  
"Absolutely," she answered, and together they went into the house. They stopped to wash their hands, moving on to the dining room to find most of the JAG staff already assembled. Mac went to the kitchen to help Harriet bring out the serving platters, and Harm stopped to talk with Sturgis about the game. In short order, the food was served, and she found herself sitting across from Harm at the laden table. Bud cleared his throat, and the conversation quieted, all eyes turning to their host.   
  
"This year seems to have had more ups and downs than a roller coaster at Disney," he said, and there were nods from those assembled. Harm met Mac's eyes with a slight smile. Bud went on, "I thought it might be nice if we took a moment to think about the things that have happened and maybe offer thanks for any event that touched you deeply. For myself, I would like to start by thanking God, and Harriet, for a second wonderful son."   
  
On cue, Jimmy started to howl from his portable cradle, and Harriet stood to get him. Bud stopped her. "I've got him. You relax. You've earned it." Harriet sat back down, looking grateful. The admiral cleared his throat.   
  
"I'll go next," he said, his eyes meeting Meredith's. "I'm thankful that Meredith worked up the nerve to ask me to marry her." At that, the table erupted into laughter, all those present having heard the story of the admiral's aborted attempts to propose.   
  
Meredith raised her glass in a toast.  
  
"To Tiner, and Dammit, and good intentions."   
  
Around the table, cheers erupted, and glasses clinked in celebration. Sturgis rose from his seat, and everybody quieted to hear what he had to say.   
  
"I know I haven't exactly been easy to be around lately." He looked around the table, his eyes meeting Bud's. "I just want to apologize for being such a jerk, and to tell each of you how much your friendship has meant to me as I work through a difficult time." He sat back down, and Bud reached across the table to shake his hand. Sturgis offered a tentative smile, and all present realized that a truce had been struck.   
  
Jen Coates was next, and she grinned at the admiral as she started to speak.  
  
"I'm thankful that the admiral hasn't brought me up on charges of insubordination." She said.   
  
"Yet," said the admiral. Everybody laughed again, and Jen sat down, smiling broadly.   
  
Mattie stood next, and she looked around the table uncertainly before her eyes came to rest on Harm, who smiled at her encouragingly.   
  
"You all seem so much like a family, and even though I've only just met most of you, I feel like I belong somehow." She paused for a drink of water, and then went on. "I've been on my own for a long time, and I'm not sure if I remember how to do this, but here goes. First, I want to thank Harm for coming to work for me." At this, all eyes turned to Harm in surprise.   
  
Mattie went on. "If he hadn't come to Grace Aviation that day, I never would have met all of you, and I would still be struggling along by myself. Harm has shown me that, at fifteen, there are still a lot of dreams out there for me to chase. Thank you for that, Harm. Thank you for giving me back my future." Her eyes filled with grateful tears, and Harm reached to put a gentle hand on her arm. "I also want to thank each of you for welcoming me here tonight and sharing your holiday with me." She sat down quickly then, silently cursing the tears that filled her eyes and hoping nobody had noticed them.   
  
Harriet, ever the alert hostess, was immediately aware of her guest's desire not to be the center of attention, and rose to her feet.   
  
"I'm thankful for my family, and my friends, and the fact that every time my life seems about to settle down to a dull routine, God throws a monkey wrench into things just to see what'll happen." There were chuckles around the table, as everybody thought of the USO project Harriet was organizing. They knew it wouldn't be easy, but they also knew that if anybody could pull it off, Harriet would be the one.   
  
Silence settled around the table then, and Harm decided it was his turn. He stood, taking time to meet the eyes of each of his friends around the table, settling at last on Mac's.   
  
"I could probably stand here for an hour and talk about the things that I'm grateful for, but I suspect some of you are getting hungry, and Harriet will probably kill me if I let her dinner get cold, so I'll make it quick."   
  
Laughter greeted his comment, and Harriet's "You'd better believe it" evoked even more hilarity.   
  
Harm paused to let the laugher die down, and then went on. "I'm glad I went to Paraguay, even though it cost me my job. If I hadn't, and something terrible had happened, I never would have been able to forgive myself. I'm also glad I had the opportunity to work for the CIA for a while, if only to realize once and for all that it's not the right life for me. I'm grateful to Mattie for giving me an opportunity to work for her at Grace Aviation. Crop dusting gave me an opportunity to slow down for a while and think about where my life was going and where I want it to go. And finally, I'm grateful that I got the opportunity to return to JAG. This is my home. You people have become my family, and it feels good to be back." At this last, cheers erupted around the table, and Harm sat down with an embarrassed grin.   
  
Mac knew it was her turn, and decided to keep it simple. She stood, looking around the table as Harm had done, careful to meet everybody's eyes. Also as Harm had done, she ended by meeting his eyes. Looking deeply into them and ignoring the questioning glances exchanged by the others, she raised her glass.   
  
"To friendship," she said.   
  
"Hear hear," said the others, and all around her, glasses clinked in another toast. Then, a small voice from the end of the table piped up.  
  
"Mommy? Can we eat now? I'm starving!"   
  
"Good idea, son," answered Bud, standing to carve the turkey. The others passed dishes laden with potatoes, gravy, and vegetables. As Mac passed Harm a basket of dinner rolls, their fingers brushed, and she looked up to see him smiling at her warmly. Separate conversations started up around the table, and the friends broke bread together in the manner of friends and families around the country.   
  
It was a long time later when, the meal over, everybody leaned back in their chairs, satisfied and sleepy. Meredith offered to serve her home-made pumpkin pie, but the others were quick to assure her that they were stuffed and couldn't possibly eat another bite for at least a few hours. Besides, another football game was about to start. Hadn't they better get the dishes cleaned up so they could all enjoy the game together? Everybody stood and began clearing the table. With the help of so many hands, the job was quickly done, and most of the group adjourned to the den to watch the football game.   
  
Mac stayed with Harriet to enjoy a quiet cup of coffee in the sparkling kitchen. While they waited for it to brew, Harriet took Jimmy to the nursery, where she changed him and gave him a bottle before laying him down in his crib to sleep. Mac got out some coloring books for A.J. to work on at the kitchen table. When Harriet came back from putting the baby to bed, she poured them each a mug of fresh coffee and they sat down to talk.   
  
"So, tell me," Harriet said, her tone dripping with curiosity.  
  
"Tell you what?"   
  
"What's going on with you and the Commander?" Harriet wasn't about to let Mac dodge this one.   
  
"There's nothing going on."  
  
"The last I heard, you two were at each other's throats. Tonight at dinner, all that had changed. What happened?" Harriet was determined to hear the story. She only wanted the best for her friends. Mac knew that, but sometimes she wished Harriet didn't want it quite so desperately.  
  
"We just talked. I think we worked some things out. We'll have to see." Mac changed the subject then, asking about the kids. Like most mothers, Harriet was happy to talk about her children, and the two women chatted for a long time. Finally, Harriet noticed that A.J. was rubbing his eyes, and she took him off to give him his bath and get him ready for bed.   
  
Mac wandered back to the den. The game was almost over, and it looked like the Dolphins were going to win this one. Mac settled down on the floor to watch the rest, leaning her head back against the couch. Harm was sitting behind her, and she was surprised to feel his hand gently caress the back of her head. She turned to look at him, but his attention was on the TV and he appeared unaware of what he was doing.   
  
She decided not to question it, and settled in to watch the rest of the game, enjoying the new closeness between them and wondering where it might lead. She knew that Harm was too much of a gentleman to offer anything other than friendship as long as he thought she was involved with Webb. She would tell him, when the time was right, that she hadn't seen Webb in months, and wasn't really interested in pursuing a relationship with him.   
  
Eventually, the game ended, and Mac realized it was time to say her goodbyes to her hosts. It had been a wonderful day, and she had much to be thankful for. She began to make the rounds, saying her goodbyes and thanking Bud and Harriet for a delightful afternoon and evening. Soon she found herself standing at the door, laden with leftovers, ready to head out into the cold night. She was reaching for the doorknob, when Harm stopped her.   
  
"Wait just a minute, and I'll walk out with you," he said. He shrugged into his coat and took his package of leftovers from Harriet. They both thanked Harriet and Bud one more time, and then they were out the door and walking to their cars. They reached hers first, and Harm held her package of leftovers for her while she unlocked her doors. She took the package back and set it carefully on the passenger seat, turning in time to catch a thoughtful expression on his face.   
  
"What?"   
  
"How do you feel about stopping someplace for a cup of coffee before going home?"   
  
"What about Mattie? Didn't she come with you?"  
  
Harm laughed. "She came with me, but apparently she wants to go with Jen. I think they're going have some kind of slumber party. Jen promised me she'd bring Mattie over to my place first thing in the morning."   
  
Mac hesitated for only a moment before making her decision.  
  
"Sure," she said. "I'll follow you."   
  
Twenty minutes later, they were settled in a cozy diner midway between their two apartments. Mac warmed her hands over her mug, smiling when she noticed Harm doing the same thing.   
  
"It's cold out there tonight," she said.  
  
"Yes. It's nice in here, though."   
  
Mac took a sip of her coffee, waiting for Harm to speak next. Coming here had been his idea, and she was curious to hear what was on his mind.   
  
"Can I ask you a question without you dumping your coffee in my lap?" he finally asked.  
  
She smiled and crossed her heart playfully, earning a grin in response.   
  
"I promise not to throw anything... or dump anything, either."   
  
"Are you...?" he hesitated.  
  
"Am I what?"   
  
"Are you still involved with Webb?" he finally asked.   
  
"Harm..." She said, exasperated. "I thought you knew me."  
  
"Once, I thought I did. I'm not so sure anymore."  
  
That saddened Mac, and she was quiet for a few minutes, stirring her coffee absently while she thought once again about how badly they had managed to damage their relationship during the past year.  
  
"No," she finally said. "I never really was involved with him. I just...I don't know. In that situation, and those circumstances, I guess it was just nice to have somebody who was able to tell me what he wanted and do something about it." She paused, considering a moment and then continued. "I don't think I could ever really fall for Webb. There's just something about him that I don't quite trust."   
  
She watched Harm visibly relax and knew that he had been jealous. Now was not the time to address that issue though, and she changed the subject.   
  
They talked for a long time about anything and everything. He told her about some of what he had done with the CIA, and about Mattie and Grace Aviation. They talked about Sturgis and his odd behavior of late and she told him about the admiral's grim moods. They shared a chuckle over Jen Coates' struggles to adapt to the Admiral's strict disciplinary code and laughed about Bud's sneaky approach to naming his new son over the captain of a fictitious starship.   
  
Before they knew it, the waitress was standing by their table telling them it was closing time, and they realized they were the only ones still in the small shop. Harm paid the bill, and they left, Harm holding the door for her on the way out. Mac knew that it was old fashioned, but she loved the considerate treatment, and she smiled at him as she passed. All too soon, they stood by her car, and Mac searched for a way to keep the evening from being over. It had been a perfect day. She finally felt that she and Harm were going to be ok, and she was so happy and relieved she felt like dancing. She didn't, though, settling instead for placing a light hand on his arm and looking up into his eyes.   
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For...everything."   
  
Harm seemed to understand, and leaning down he kissed her gently before pulling her into a hug.   
  
"You're welcome," he whispered, close to her ear. He waited until she was in the car with the doors locked and the engine running before he went back to his Lexus. As the two cars pulled out of the deserted parking lot, his turning to the left, and hers to the right, both occupants were smiling. Their friendship was finally back on track, and maybe, if they were very very careful and very very lucky, they would be able to nurture it until it grew into something wonderful. 


End file.
